Blog użytkownika:Szczerbuś/Żyje się raz 2
No to jest druga część żyje się raz. Z opkami możliwe, że przesadzam, ale pisanie i rysowanie to moję ulubione czynności. Rozdział 1 Nadszedł poniedziałek dzień, w którym Miris zaplanowała sobie spotkanie z siostrą. Mutantka miała tylko jeden problem, nie wiedziała gdzie może ją spotkać. Po chwili zastanowienia się postanowiła zaczekać na placu zabaw. Skierowała się w stronę wyjścia, ale została zatrzymana przez swojego ukochanego. - Gdzie idziesz Miris?-zapytał się zaciekawiony przybliżając się do niej. - Idę-na chwilę zamilkła zastanawiając się czy mówić prawdę.- idę spotkać się z siostrą. Ale nikomu nic nie mów niech to będzie nasz mały sekret. Dobrze? - Dobrze-powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem.- Idź, ale jakby co dzwoń. - Dobrze jakby co zadzwonię-odwzajemniła uśmiech i wyszła z kryjówki. Po kilku minutach wyszła na powierzchnię i skierowała swoje kroki w stronę placu zabaw. Po chwili siedziała sobie na huśtawce mając nadzieję, że zjawi się tu jej siostra. Co do tego spotkania miała mieszane uczucia. Czuła, że to spotkanie może zmienić jej życie i to nie na dobre, tylko na złe. Sama nie wiedziała czemu tak myśli, ale nie mogła się pozbyć tego. Nagle usłyszała za sobą jakiś szelest i szybko się odwróciła w tamtą stronę. Wyczuwała, że ktoś tam jest, ale nikogo nie widziała. - Pokaż się!-krzyknęła podchodząc do ciemnego miejsca między drzewami. Gdy tylko to powiedziała z między drzew, wyszła wysoka dziewczyna. Miała ciemno zielone oczy, blond włosy średniej długości z niebieskimi końcówkami. Na sobie miała czerwoną bluzkę, jasno zieloną bluzę i jeansy. Miris od razu rozpoznała w niej swoją siostrę, która wyprowadziła się do ciotki kilka dni przed pożarem. - Witaj Ayame-powiedziała spokojnie i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. - Witaj siostro-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Czego chcesz?-zapytała się patrząc na nią uważnie. - To już z siostrą nie mogę się widzieć?-zapytała podchodząc do huśtawek. Miris na chwilę przymknęła oczy, a gdy je otworzyła jej siostry już nie było. Jedyne co mogło świadczyć, o jej obecności to list zostawiony na huśtawce. Mutantka niechętnie wzięła kartkę i przeczytała co tam było : " Musisz mi przedstawić swoich przyjaciół, a zwłaszcza Raphaela. Jest taki przystojny i lepiej go pilnuj, bo dużo by chciało mieć takiego chłopaka. Spotkajmy się jeszcze kiedyś''."'' Miris cicho westchnęła i spojrzała w niebo. Postanowiła wrócić do kryjówki i spróbować wyciągnąć Rapha na spacer. Szybko pobiegła w stronę wejścia do kanałów, z którego wyszła uważając, żeby nikt nie widział którędy weszła. Po chwili weszła do kryjówki i obadała wzrokiem salon. Nikogo w nim nie było, więc postanowiła sprawdzić pokój. Gdy podeszła do drzwi to lekko je uchyliła zaglądając do środka. Zauważyła, że chłopak leży na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i delikatnym uśmiechem. Miris po cichu do niego podeszła i usiadła koło niego głaszcząc go po policzku. Raph momentalnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią uśmiechając się bardziej. - I jak było?-zapytał się patrząc w jej oczy. - Nie było źle. Chwilę pogadałyśmy i tyle-powiedziała z uśmiechem. Raph nic już nie powiedział tylko ją przytulił, a po chwili pocałował ją namiętnie. Miris przymknęła oczy i odwzajemniła pocałunek przytulając się bardziej do niego. Przez ten pocałunek całkowicie zapomniała o obawach, które jeszcze przed chwilą chodziły po jej głowie. Po chwili musieli przerwać pocałunek, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Oboje byli bardzo zadowoleni i uśmiechnięci. - Może pójdziemy razem na spacer?-zaproponowała mając nadzieję, że się zgodzi. - No dobrze kochanie chodźmy-mruknął z uśmiechem. Zadowolona wstała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę, żeby wstał. Chłopak z uśmiechem chwycił jej dłoń i szybko wstał. - No to chodźmy-powiedział i szybko pociągnął Miris w stronę wyjścia. Dziewczyna cicho się zaśmiała i bez oporu dała mu się prowadzić. Po jakiejś godzinie, byli za miastem i siedzieli nad przepaścią tuląc się do siebie, i patrząc na gwiazdy, oraz księżyc. - Pięknie tu jest-westchnęła zadowolona spoglądając na chłopaka. - Wiedziałem, że ci się tu spodoba-spojrzał na nią a w jego oczach, można było dostrzec prawdziwą miłość. Miris dała mu całusa z delikatnym uśmiechem. Niestety miła chwila nie mogła za długo trwać, ponieważ usłyszeli jakiś szelest między drzewami. Oboje od razu tam spojrzeli przygotowując się do ewentualnej walki. Osoba, która tam się ukrywała widziała, że nie ma co się chować. Z pomiędzy drzew wyszła siostra Miris. Miała na sobie czarnął sukienkę przylegającą do jej ciała i kończącą się przed kolanami. Mutantka spojrzała na nią z lekką obawą. Mimo iż nie mieszkała z siostrą, a później była mutantką i to w Ameryce, to i tak wiele razy słyszała o swojej siostrze, od różnych mutantów. Nie mogła tylko pojąć skąd mutanty o niej wiedzieli. - Witaj siostro-powiedziała z przyjaznym głosem.-A kim jest ten mężczyzna przy tobie?-zapytała się z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Miris westchnęła cicho starając się uspokoić nerwy, które zaczynały ją ogarniać. - Ayame to mój chłopak Raphael. Raphael to moja siostra Ayame-powiedziała wskazując na swoją siostrę. - Miło mi Cię poznać-odezwał się Raph spoglądając na Ayame. Mutantka starała się zachować spokój, ale nerwy coraz bardziej dawały o sobie znać. - Chciałaś czegoś?-zapytała niby spokojnie, ale w jej głosie dało się wyczuć gniew. - Ja? Niczego, po prostu zauważyłam was i chciałam pogadać. Czy to coś złego?-spojrzała na nią niewinnymi oczami. - Nie to nic złego-mruknęła cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby. Raph w końcu oderwał wzrok od Ayame i zauważył, że jego dziewczyna jest dość bardzo poddenerwowana. Wtedy mocniej ją do siebie przytulił, głaszcząc przy okazji po głowie. Miris przymknęła z uśmiechem oczy wiedząc, że na razie jest dobrze. - To ja nie będę wam przeszkadzać-powiedziała wściekła, że jej się nie udało i znikła w mroku. Po kilku chwilach, była przed wejściem do kryjówki Shreddera. Zastanawiała się czy wejść, czy jednak później. Rad nie rad weszła i skłoniła się swojemu nauczycielowi. - Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre wieści dla mnie-powiedział srogim głosem, patrząc na dziewczynę. - Niestety nie. Nie udało mi się uwieść Raphaela, za bardzo jest wpatrzony w moją siostrę-powiedziała niby spokojnie, ale Wyczuwała mały strach. Wściekły wstał ze swojego tronu i podszedł do Ayame i przystawił oszcza do jej twarzy. - Lepiej zrób tak, żeby każdy ją znienawidził. Bo jak ci się nie uda to, będzie bolesna kara-powiedział wściekły i uciął kosmyk jej włosów. Dziewczyna lekko zadrżała i się skuliła trochę wystraszona. Wiedziała, że musi się bardziej postarać, żeby to się udało. - Dobrze zrobię to za wszelką cenę-powiedziała cicho i wstając szybko zeszła Shredderowi z oczu. Westchnęła cicho i skierowała się do swojego domu, przebrać się. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jakiś chłopak się jej oparł. Przecież nikt nigdy nie oparł się takiej słodkiej i spokojnej dziewczynie jak ona. Po kilku minutach, była już w domu i przebierała się w ciuchy, które miała wcześniej ubrane. Po chwili znowu wyszła z domu, zastanawiając się jak dostać do ich kryjówki. W pewnej chwili zauważyła pozostałe żółwie na patrolu. - No to śledzimy te przebrzydłe stworzenia-mruknęła pod nosem i ruszyła za nimi biegiem. No to mamy pierwszy rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że cieszycie się na powrót Raphaela i Miris. A jakie macie odczucia co do starszej siostrzyczki Miris? Myślicie, że kiedykolwiek się zmieni na lepsze? Rozdział 2 Ayame biegła patrząc za mutantami, ale po jakimś czasie ich zgubiła. - Nie no. Czy ja na serio musiałam zapomnieć drogi do tej kryjówki-mruknęła zła sama na siebie. Zrezygnowana zaczęła bez celu łazić po mieście, rozglądając się za nimi. Niestety nikogo nie spotkała. W tym samym czasie Raph i Miris spacerowali po lesie trzymając się za ręce. - Cudowna noc-powiedziała z zachwytem mutantka. Raphael nic nie powiedział, tylko z uśmiechem wziął dziewczynę na ręce idąc w stronę pewnej polanki. Po chwili doszli na polane, która była oświetlona przez księżyc, a wokoło latało dużo świetlików. - I jak podoba się?-zapytał patrząc na nią. - Jest przepięknie-powiedziała z dużym uśmiechem. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba-odpowiedział zadowolony i usiadł z nią na samym środku. Miris spojrzała w jego oczy i, po chwili pocałowała go namiętnie w usta. On od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, przytulając ją do siebie. Po kilku minutach przestali się całować i patrzyli sobie w oczy. - Kocham ciebie Miris-szepnął do niej, dalej ją tuląc. - Ja ciebie też kocham. Nigdy to się nie zmieni-również szepnęła z uśmiechem. Niestety ta piękna chwila długo nie trwała, ponieważ z najciemniejszej części lasu wyszedł Razar. - No proszę kogo my tu mamy-powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem spoglądając na nich. Raph i Miris momentalnie wstali szykując się do walki. Nie minęła minuta a walka już się rozkręciła na dobre. Razar najbardziej się skupiał na Miris, ale sprawnie unikała ciosów i również sama je zadawała. Walka dobiegała końca, ale mutant w ostatniej chwili wylał na dziewczynę dziwną substancje. Niestety pomylił pojemniki i zamiast wylać na nią substancje, która miała ją nastawić przeciwko żółwiom, to zużył substancje z innego wymiaru. Gdy tylko zawartość pojemnika wylała się na dziewczynę to otoczyła ją srebrno-złota mgła. Gdy tylko mgła opadła Raphowi ukazała się mutantka w rozpuszczonych włosach, srebrnej sukience do kolan ze złotą gwiazdą na boku, oraz ogromne pierzaste anielskie srebrno-złote skrzydła. Patrzył na nią z dużym szokiem, starając się coś powiedzieć. - M-Miris-tylko tyle udało mu się powiedzieć. - Co jest?-zapytała się nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. - Ty masz anielskie skrzydła i srebrną sukienkę-powiedział przyglądając się jej. - Co?!-krzyknęła zszokowana przyglądając się sukience i skrzydłom. Była bardzo zszokowana tym wszystkim, nie wiedziała nawet co powiedzieć na to wszystko. Coś ją jeszcze tknęło, żeby spojrzeć na swój ogon. Widniała na nim gwiazda, a dalej tylko nieregularny wzorek. Popatrzyła na Rapha nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Dodatkowo czuła się bardzo dziwnie w takiej sukience. Nigdy ich nie nosiła a tu nagle musi nosić takie coś. - Ja nie chce tej sukienki nosić-mruknęła cicho spoglądając na ten według niej koszmarny strój. - Pięknie w niej wyglądasz-powiedział podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła wtulając się w niego. Rzecz, której nie znosi od zawsze to właśnie sukienki i spódnice. Nigdy nie rozumiała jak można, je nosić. - Może Donnie coś wymyśli, żeby jakoś tego się pozbyć-powiedziała patrząc w jego oczy. - Możliwe, no to chodźmy-odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. Mutantka nic już nie odpowiedziała, tylko szła razem z nim przez las. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że ktoś ją obserwuje i się nie pomyliła. Nie wiadomo skąd wyleciała strzała, która zraniła ją w lewą rękę. Dziewczyna szybko odrzuciła strzałę i złapała się za rękę. Raph rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, ale nikogo nie zauważył. - Chodźmy stąd lepiej-szepnął do niej. Miris tylko kiwnęła głową i razem z nim pospiesznie ruszyła do domu. Po kilku minutach, byli w kanałach kierując się do kryjówki. Mutantka nic nie mówiła, tylko próbowała przyzwyczaić się do dość dużych skrzydeł i sukienki. Gdy tylko weszli do pomieszczenia każdy spojrzał na mutantkę. Na ich twarzach widniało duże zdziwienie spowodowane nowym wyglądem przyjaciółki. - A tobie co się stało?-zapytał się zszokowany Leonardo. - Eh Razar wylał na mnie substancję, która widać co zrobiła-mruknęła nie zadowolona z tego jak na nią się patrzą.- Jest coś co mogłoby mnie przywrócić do normalnego wyglądu? - Być może jest, ale muszę pobrać twoją krew do badań. Być może substancja zostawiła jakieś ślady-powiedział poważnym tonem głosu, patrząc na nią. - Dobra, ale jeszcze trzeba opatrzyć jej ranę-powiedział Raph patrząc na jej ranną rękę. Jak na zawołanie spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na jej ranną rękę. Donnie nic nie mówiąc dał znak mutantce, żeby poszła za nim do laboratorium. Miris poszła za nim wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Miała dużą nadzieję, że Donnie wymyśli jak rozwiązać ten problem. Po kilku minutach rana, była opatrzona a Donnie zaczął badać próbkę krwi. Gdy skończył okazało się, że nic nie udało mu się znaleźć. Mutantka tylko cicho westchnęła i wyszła bez słowa z laboratorium. Na chwilę przystanęła myśląc co robić i postanowiła pójść do pewnego miejsca, które ona jedynie znała. Szybkim krokiem poszła w stronę wyjścia nie zwracając uwagi na pytania gdzie się wybiera. Po kilku godzinach spacerowania znajdowała się w lesie, którym spędziła całe dzieciństwo na trenowaniu. Po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza, gdy zaczęła przypominać sobie wszystko co się wydarzyło. Wiedziała, że nie jest tu mile widziana, ale postanowiła zaryzykować pojawiając się tu. Tak jak kiedyś, było tu strasznie mrocznie, a każdy dźwięk nosił ze sobą obawę, że ktoś zaatakuje. Gdy była siedmiolatką strasznie bała się tu przebywać. Była bardzo łatwym celem dla wygłodniałych mutantów, którzy nie znają litości. Niezbyt pewnym krokiem poszła w najgłębszą część lasu. Mimo iż minęło trochę czasu od kiedy tu przebywała, to dalej pamiętała każdą ścieżkę i co gdzie się znajdowało. Może i była starsza, oraz odważniejsza, ale ten las dalej sprawiał, że się bała jak dziecko. Przez ten las nauczyła się, że nic wiecznie nie trwa. Chwile szczęścia były bardzo rzadkie, a strachu, bólu i nienawiści ciągłe. W tym lesie nigdy nie poczuła czym jest miłość, przyjaźń czy zrozumienie. Tam była tylko małą bezbronną i bardzo naiwną dziewczynką, która weszła na nieodpowiedni teren. Próby trenowania Ninjutsu, były bardzo ciężkie, a w dodatku nikt nie chciał jej pomóc. Wtedy przypadkowo znalazła księgę objaśniającą co i jak wykonywać. Dzięki niej w przeciągu roku, była o wiele sprytniejsza zwinniejsza i potrafiła już zadawać dość bolesne ciosy. Gdy minęło siedem lat, była bardzo dobrą kunoichi. Pewną siebie zawziętą i nie znającą litości. Gdy atakowała to tak, żeby ten ktoś ją popamiętał na bardzo długi czas. Litości jej brakowało do czternastego roku życia. Wtedy ktoś ją zaatakował z powodu, że niby ukradła pożywienie. Zajęło jej kilka dni odnalezienie tej osoby, ale nie dała rady jej zaatakować. Wtedy pierwszy raz poczuła, że nie może go skrzywdzić. Widząc spojrzenie jego dzieci nie potrafiła go zaatakować. Nie chciała być potworem. Nie chciała, być podobna do Shreddera, ale przez ten czas stała się bardzo podobna do niego. Tyle, że ona nikogo nie zabiła w przeciwieństwie do niego. Powoli wycofała się z miejsca zamieszkania mutanta i ruszyła w swoją stronę potajemnie płacząc. Miris nie zwracała uwagi na to gdzie idzie i przez to wpadła na bardzo stare drzewo. Przypomniało jej się jak przesiadywała na jego gałęziach rozmyślając o wszystkim i o niczym. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją cichy śmiech, który dochodził gdzieś od strony jeziora. Poszła tam pewnym siebie krokiem rozglądając się za właścicielem tego śmiechu. Nagle przed nią pokazała się na oko dwunastoletnia zmutowana lisica, która ciągle się śmiała. - Kim jesteś?-zapytała się zaciekawiona Miris. - Zapewne pamiętasz mojego tatę-powiedziała rozweselona muantka. Miris przez chwilę zaczęła się zastanawiać o kogo może jej chodzić i wtedy ją olśniło. - Twój tato oskarżył mnie o ukradzenie jedzenia? Prawda?-mruknęła niezbyt pewna. - Tak, ale z tego co pamiętam nie miałaś skrzydeł-powiedziała przyglądając się skrzydłom. - No nie przez pewien przypadek mi wyrosły-powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Rozumiem i chodź ze mną. Mój tata będzie zadowolony jak ciebie zobaczy.-powiedziała chwytając ją za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę swojego domu. - No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł-mruknęła cicho spoglądając na jej rudo-białe futerko. Mutantka, nic już nie odpowiedziała tylko dalej ją ciągła. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła i pozwoliła się prowadzić. Po kilku minutach doszły do domu, a Miris ogarną delikatny niepokój. Nie wiedziała czego ma się spodziewać po jej ojcu. Po chwili wyszedł obiekt obaw mutantki. Widząc go cofnęła się o krok do tyłu. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale zaczęła się bać tego mutanta, który kiedyś ją zaatakował. Oto drugi rozdział i mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłam nim. Rozdział 3 - No proszę Miris. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy-powiedział z uśmieszkiem patrząc na mutantkę. - Ta witam-powiedziała niepewnie patrząc na niego. - Choć napijesz się czegoś-powiedział spoglądając na jej skrzydła. - Nie dziękuję ja muszę iść. Śpieszę się do domu-odpowiedziała szybko i odwróciła się z zamiarem pójścia. - Jak chcesz-warknął i wszedł z powrotem do domu. Miris cicho westchnęła i zaczęła wracać. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje i się wcale nie myliła. W najciemniejszej części lasu ukrywał się chłopak ubrany cały na czarno. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest to, że nie posiada oczu. Mimo ich braku widział wszystko idealnie. Koło niego pojawiła się pewna dziewczyna. - Widzisz ją? To ta, która ma w sobie krew upadłych aniołów-szepnął demon. - Idealnie wyślij indecorum'a*, żeby ją przemienił-szepnęła patrząc na Miris. - Tak jest pani-odpowiedział cicho. Z jego oczodołów najpierw zaczęły wychodzić macki, a po chwili przed nimi pojawiła się mroczna niekształtna materia. Stworowi nie trzeba było mówić co musi robić. Momentalnie ruszył w stronę mutantki. Miris zauważyła dziwnego napastnika i szybko wykonała unik. - Czym ty jesteś-mruknęła unikając ataku. Materię zaczęło to wnerwiać i szybko skryła się w cieniu, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Mutantka starała się dostrzec stwora, ale był zbyt dobrze ukryty. Gdy tylko dziewczyna stanęła do tego czegoś tyłem, to on ją zaatakował. Miris jedyne co poczuła to jak coś ją oblepia i stara się wedrzeć do jej umysłu. - Nie! Zostaw mnie!-krzyknęła upadając na kolana. Po kilku chwilach zadowolona materia wróciła, do oczodołu demona. Dziewczyna chwyciła się za obolałą głowę i spojrzała na siebie. Jej skóra przybrała jasnozielonej barwy, sukienka zmieniła kolor na czarny z białą czaszką. Jedyne co zostało jej do sprawdzenia, to czy jej skrzydła też się zmieniły. Pierzasta część ciała, również się zmieniła. Pióra na końcu skrzydeł miały fioletową barwę, a dalej zmieniała się ona w czarną. - No pięknie-szepnęła załamana.- Muszę wracać do domu. Miris powoli wstała z ziemi i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę domu. Nad Nowym Jorkiem zaczęły zbierać się bardzo mroczne chmury, przez które rozpętała się naprawdę potężna i tajemnicza burza. Po godzinie osłabiona mutantka doszła do kryjówki. Ledwo zdążyła wejść i już podbiegł do niej spanikowany Raph. - Gdzie ty byłaś?! Wiesz jak się martwiłem o ciebie?! I co ci się stało?!-wykrzyczał i przytulił ją starając się uspokoić. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy i go przytuliła starając się coś powiedzieć. - Nie ważne długo by mówić-powiedziała bardzo osłabiona i zemdlała w jego ramionach. Raph szybko wziął ją na ręce i poszedł w stronę laboratorium Donnie'go. - Donnie musisz jej pomóc-szepnął patrząc na niego. - Dobrze połóż ją tu-powiedział podchodząc do metalowego stołu. Raph podszedł do niego i położył mutantkę na stole. - Czemu teraz ma inny wygląd i jest jasnozielonej barwy-zapytał się spoglądając na brata. - Nie wiem nie powiedziała mi tylko zemdlała-warknął- I zrób, że coś!-krzyknął poddenerwowany. W tym czasie na powierzchni trwała bardzo dziwna burza. Z każdym piorunem, słychać było głosy potępionych dusz, błagających o pomoc. Te jęki dochodziły do kryjówki żółwi, niepokojąc wszystkich. - Omdlenie mogło nastąpić poprzez jej wyczerpanie. Ale nie wiem czemu się tak zmieniła-powiedział cicho zaniepokojony tymi jękami. - No dobra dzięki-mruknął i wziął ją na ręce idąc do swojego pokoju. Gdy tylko znalazł się w pokoju, to podszedł do łóżka kładąc na nim dziewczynę. - Odpoczywaj musisz zbierać siły-szepnął i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Jej ciało lekko drgnęło gdy tylko, poczuła jego usta na swoich. Chłopak po chwili się odsunął i wyszedł z pokoju, żeby dać jej odpocząć. Miris gdy tylko usłyszała zamykane drzwi to skuliła się ze strachu. - Dołącz do nas. Dołącz królowo upadłych aniołów-szeptał jakiś demoniczny głos w jej głowie. - Nie zostaw mnie w spokoju-szepnęła wiercąc się niespokojnie. - Obudź w sobie królową!-krzyknął sprawiając, że mutantka się obudziła. - Królową?-zaśmiała się cicho- Ona się już obudziła-mruknęła do siebie z szatańskim uśmiechem. Szybko wstała z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju kierując się do salonu. - Pora na mojego ukochanego-szepnęła i wytworzyła mgłę, która rozeszła się po całej kryjówce. - Co się dzieje?-powiedział zszokowany Leonardo rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Memento Mori** Leo. Ona tak szybko nadchodzi-szepnęła do jego ucha i uspała go usypiającym proszkiem. Tak samo zrobiła ze wszystkimi prócz Raphaela i Senseia. Swojego ukochanego znalazła w kuchni, który nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. - Miris?-powiedział widząc jej sylwetkę- Co tu się dzieje?-powiedział zdezorientowany. - Nic takiego wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz-szepnęła najsłodszym głosem na jaki było ją stać. Żółw nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Chciał zadać jej pytanie, ale poczuł, że coś go owija i stara się dostać do jego ust. - Co się dzieje Miris?-powiedział odwracając głowę, żeby to coś nie dostało się do jego wnętrza. - Spokojnie nic ci nie będzie-szepnęła podchodząc do niego. Mutant próbował jakoś się wyswobodzić, ale mu się nie udało. Dziwna mgła, która go owinęła dostała się do jego ust. Raph szarpał się chcąc jakoś się z tego uwolnić, ale za mocno był trzymany. Gdy mgła, która go unieruchomiła znalazła się w nim to upadł na podłogę kaszląc. Za pomocą dziwnej mocy jego skóra, była w dwóch barwach. Jedna strona, była ciemnozielona a druga jasnozielona, która oznaczała, że jest prawie pod jej kontrolą. Kaptur był brązowo-czarny, a bolerko całe czarne, na którym znajdowała się czaszka.(rysunek z wyglądem Rapha i Miris niżej) Bandana z jednej strony, była czerwona a druga strona, była koloru zabrudzonej czerwieni. Miał jeszcze szalik, który był niebiesko-fioletowy. Jego ochraniacze zmieniły barwę na czarną, a pas był koloru brązowo-czarnego. - Kilka dni i wygląd będzie ustabilizowany-szepnęła tuląc swojego ukochanego. - Mam nadzieję-mruknął również ją tuląc. - Choć ze mną. Do mojego domu-powiedziała z uśmiechem wyciągając do niego dłoń. - Tak jest moja pani-odpowiedział z uśmiechem chwytając jej dłoń. Po chwili rozpłynęli się w mroku, pozostawiając resztę w głębokim śnie. W jednej chwili pojawili się przed ogromnym mrocznym zamkiem. - No no mroczne, ale piękne zamczysko-powiedział patrząc na budowle. - Środek jest piękniejszy-powiedziała z uśmiechem i jednym ruchem ręki otworzyła wrota zamku. Gdy weszli do środka to ukazał im się ogromny hol ze złotymi ścianami i podłogą, na której był czerwony dywan. Przed nimi były schody, które rozchodziły się w prawą i lewą stronę. - Chodź pokaże ci nasz pokój-powiedziała melodyjnym głosem idąc w stronę schodów. - Dobrze Miris-odpowiedział z uśmiechem idąc za nią. Razem poszli w prawą stronę docierając do pięknego korytarza. Na podłodze znajdował się karmazynowy dywan, a ściany były w tej samej barwie. - To tutaj-szepnęła zalotnie otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. Jego oczom ukazała się ogromna sypialnia, której ściany były koloru fioletowego, a podłoga wyłożona, była panelami w kolorze ciemnego brązu. Na przeciwko drzwi znajdowało się ogromne łóżko, a obok niego duża szafa na ciuchy. Po lewej stronie od łóżka, były szklane drzwi, które służyły jako wejście na balkon. - Cudowne pomieszczenie-szepnął rozglądając się po pokoju. - Zgadzam się z tym, ale teraz musisz odpocząć-powiedziała spokojnie podchodząc do niego. - Tak masz rację-mruknął patrząc w jej oczy. Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła i ściągnęła jego bandane, całując delikatnie w usta. Żółw od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie. Nagle do pokoju weszła lekko wystraszona dziewczyna, spoglądając na parę. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Pani, ale ma panienka gościa-powiedziała cicho patrząc na nią. - Dobrze dziękuję możesz już iść. A ty skarbie odpoczywaj-powiedziała z uśmiechem idąc w stronę drzwi. - Dobrze-powiedział z uśmiechem idąc w stronę łóżka. Miris wyszła z pokoju (służąca już poszła. Nie zapomniałam o niej) kierując się do holu. W drzwiach ujrzała swoją siostrę. - Co tu robisz siostro? Skąd wiedziałaś gdzie jestem?-powiedziała schodząc ze schodów. - Po prostu wiem-powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Miris nie, była z tego zadowolona. Wiedziała, że jedyne co ją czeka to same kłopoty. Słowniczek : indecorum-(z łac.)niekształtny ' 'Memento Mori-pamiętaj o śmierci' 'Wygląd Rapha i Miris: ' 'thumb|left ' '''Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest dobrze napisane i, że wam się spodoba. Rozdział 4 - Eh wejdź-mruknęła niezadowolona, idąc do salonu. Ayame tylko pokręciła głową i poszła za nią ze sztucznym uśmieszkiem. - Czego chcesz? Chce sobie odpocząć-warknęła patrząc na nią wrogo. - Chciałam tylko odwiedzić ukochaną siostrzyczkę i dowiedzieć się co u niej-powiedziała cicho się śmiejąc. Miris gdy usłyszała jej słowa, ostro się wkurzyła. Kochana? Ona nigdy jej nie kochała. Ciągle ją wyśmiewała i biła, poniżała. Przed rodzicami, grały kochające się siostrzyczki, ale Miris nie chciała już grać, że ją lubi. Mimo iż w głębi serca dalej ją kochała, to nienawiść do niej, była silniejsza. - Kochaną? Serio? Ty mnie nienawidzisz i ja ciebie! Nie mam zamiaru udawać, że cię kocham! Rodzice już dawno umarli i gra skończona!-wrzasnęła wkurzona na cały głos. - Uspokój się siostro-powiedziała z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Żadne uspokój! Wynoś się stąd! Nie chcę ciebie widzieć, już nigdy-krzyknęła wściekła ze łzami w oczach. - Ojej Miris się zdenerwowała. Wiesz co? Zostanę tu-powiedziała idąc w stronę schodów- i jeszcze ten Raphael taki cudowny-powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. - Wypad!-warknęła wypychając ją z zamku i zamykając wrota. - Jesteś tego w stu procentach pewna?-powiedziała stojąc za drzwiami. - WYNOŚ SIĘ!-wrzasnęła tak głośno, że jej głos rozniósł się po całym zamku. Ayame postanowiła, jak na razie dać jej spokój i poszła sobie w swoją stronę. Mutantka już nie mogła tego wszystkiego wytrzymać i się rozpłakała. Miała już wszystkiego dosyć, jedynie Raph trzymał ją przy życiu. Nagle poczuła jak ktoś przytula ją od tyłu. - Raph?-szepnęła cichutko wykończona. - Już spokojnie. Chodź spać, musisz odpocząć-szepnął biorąc ją na ręce. - Kocham ciebie-szepnęła opierając głowę o jego ramię. - Ja ciebie też-odpowiedział idąc z nią do sypialni. Gdy już wszedł do pomieszczenia, to podszedł do łóżka kładąc ją na nim. - Połóż się-mruknęła sennie. - Już-powiedział kładąc się obok- dobranoc. - Dobranoc-mruknęła zasypiając. Po kilku minutach Raph i Miris tak mocno spali, że nic nie mogło ich wybudzić. Nagle koło łóżka zaczął chodzić, jakiś mały czarny stworek z dużymi złotymi oczami. - Moja Pani tak pięknie wygląda gdy śpi-mruknął przyglądając się jej z bliska. Miris nie spokojnie się poruszyła, przez co stworek odskoczył kilka metrów od łóżka. Stworzenie po cichutku opuściło pomieszczenie, zastanawiając się nad jednym. Kim jest ten żółw koło niej?W tym czasie w kryjówce bracia już się wybudzili. Donnie szybko się domyślił, że coś musiało zawładnąć Miris, i że to ona zrobiła. - No dobrze, ale gdzie oni teraz mogą być?-zapytał Leo patrząc na braci. - Tego nie wiem, ale mógłbym spróbować namierzyć N-fona Rapha- powiedział patrząc na braci. - Czyli, że Miris teraz będzie naszym wrogiem?-powiedział Mikey spuszczając głowę. - Nie martw się braciszku. Wszystko dobrze się skończy-powiedział spokojnie lider, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu brata. - Mam nadzieję-powiedział delikatnie się uśmiechając. W tym czasie Donnie starał się namierzyć N-fona brata, ale niestety było to niemożliwe. - Niestety nie da się go namierzyć-powiedział zrezygnowany. - I co teraz?-powiedział cicho Mikey. - Teraz? Musimy czekać, aż Miris się pojawi. Z nią powinien pojawić się Raph- powiedział patrząc na braci. - Masz racje Leo, to tylko kwestia czasu. Ten kto jej to zrobił najpewniej jest w Nowym Jorku, lub w pobliżu. Będzie chciał się z nią spotkać-powiedział spokojnie Donnie. - No to teraz musimy być bardzo czujni, żeby ich nie przegapić-powiedział spokojnie lider. W tym czasie Miris się już obudziła. Nie miała na nic ochoty, więc po prostu sobie leżała patrząc na Rapha. Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i spoglądała na małego stworka. - Witaj moja Pani-powiedział kłaniając się dziewczynie. - Witaj maluchu-odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem- co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Nic takiego tylko, kim on jest?-powiedział wskazując na śpiącego żółwia. - A to jest Raphael. Mój ukochany-odpowiedziała głaszcząc Rapha po głowie. - A to teraz rozumiem, już nie będę przeszkadzać-ponownie się ukłonił i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Miris cicho westchnęła i wstała z łóżka, podchodząc do radia. Włączyła spokojną i wpadającą w ucho muzykę. Melodia szybko rozeszła się po zamku, kojąc wszelkie nerwy. Po kilku chwilach obudził się również żółw. Przetarł dłonią oczy i zaczął wsłuchiwać się z uśmiechem w melodię. - Widzę, że Melody stęskniła się za muzyką-powiedział wstając i podchodząc do dziewczyny. - Tak brakowało mi tego. Tylko ty i muzyka potraficie mnie uspokoić-szepnęła przytulając się do niego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i mocno ją przytulił przymykając oczy. Przez zwiększoną aktywność klanu Stopy mieli bardzo mało czasu dla siebie. - Kocham ciebie-szepnął całując ją namiętnie w usta. Miris przymknęła oczy i obejmując go wokół szyi odwzajemniła pocałunek. W tym czasie muzyka zmieniła się na taką, która zazwyczaj jest grana w romantycznych scenach, a światło przybrało różowawego odcieniu. Po kilku minutach oderwali się od siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. - Może zatańczymy-powiedział z uśmiechem Raph. - Z miłą chęcią-odpowiedziała zadowolona. Żółw chwycił dziewczynę i po chwili zaczęli tańczyć w rytm pięknej melodii. Gdy zakochana para tańczyła, to przez drzwi byli podglądani, przez służących. Każdy z nich z dużym uśmiechem im się przyglądał. - Oni tak pięknie razem wyglądają-szepnęła z uśmiechem czarnowłosa. - Zgadzam się-szepnął z uśmiechem mały czarny stworek-ale nie przeszkadzajmy im-mruknął odchodząc od drzwi. Reszta również odeszła od drzwi, żeby nie przeszkadzać zakochanym. - No to mieliśmy widownię-powiedziała cicho się śmiejąc. - Jak widać musiało im się podobać-powiedział przyciągając ją tak blisko siebie, że ich twarze dzieliły kilka milimetrów. Miris lubiła czuć jego obecność. Dawała jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, której nie doświadczyła. Skazana sama na siebie, w wrogim i nieznanym lesie, pełnym różnych mutantów. Do Nightmare Woods mało kto się zapuszczał, ale byli też śmiałkowie, którzy chcieli zbadać tajemniczy las. Pamięta jak pewnego wieczoru do lasu, wszedł jakiś młody chłopak. Zaciekawiona zaczęła go śledzić i to, był jej błąd. On doskonale wiedział, że jest śledzony i tylko czekał na okazję, żeby złapać tego kogoś. W pewnej chwili Miris zamyśliła się nad czymś i wtedy została schwytana. - No proszę kogo my tu mamy-powiedział z uśmieszkiem-ładniutką mutantkę. - No pięknie-mruknęła spanikowana starając się mu wyrwać. Niestety nie udawało jej się. - Nie uciekniesz mi. Będziesz ciekawym okazem badań-mruknął i zaczął ciągnąć ją, w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Mutantka starała mu się wyrwać, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Dziewczyna już wiedziała, że jest na przegranej pozycji, ale postanowiła nie rezygnować z prób. - Nigdy cię nie zostawię-szepnął z uśmiechem Raph i ponownie ją pocałował. (Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogubliście) Dziewczyna zadowolona odwzajemniła pocałunek. Po jakimś czasie musieli przestać się całować, ponieważ przyszła służąca mówiąc, że Miris musi sobie wybrać broń. - Serio broń?-mruknęła niechętnie idąc do zbrojowni. Gdy tam już weszła ukazały jej się ściany, na których było wywieszonych bardzo dużo bronić. Pierwsze co wpadło w jej oko to gatana, oraz dość ciekawie wyglądający tessen. Mutantka już wiedziała jaka, będzie jej broń. No to mamy kolejny rozdział. Tak dość długo trzeba czekać, ale nie zbyt mi szkoła pozwala na pisanie. Man nadzieję, że się podobał. ''' '''Rozdział 5 - Witam. Czy panience podoba się tu jakaś broń?-zapytała dziwna istota w kapturze. - Tak ta gatana i tessen-powiedziała wskazując na broń. Stworzenie wzdrygnęło się patrząc na bronie. Dobrze wiedział, że ta broń pomoże dziewczynie odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, ale nie mógł się jej sprzeciwić. Cicho westchnąwszy podał jej broń, patrząc na nią z lekką obawą. Mutantka widziała strach w jego oczach, ale postanowiła to zignorować. Wzięła do ręki miecz i przyglądała się mu z dużym uśmiechem. - Idealny-szepnęła patrząc na odbicie swoich oczu w ostrzu. Następnie do rąk wzięła tessen. Przypomniało jej się, że April ma podobną broń. Wtedy po jej policzku spłynęła jedna samotna łza. Mroczna siła trochę ustąpiła i dziewczyna częściowo odzyskała nad sobą kontrolę. Wtedy znowu sobie przypomniała, wszystkie miłe chwile w gronie żółwi. Niestety mrok nie odpuszczał i po chwili znowu przejął nad nią kontrolę. - Biorę je-powiedziała władczo wychodząc z pomieszczenia. I stota tylko cicho westchnęła i zajęła się ostrzeniem broni. - Jak odzyska kontrolę nad sobą, to niech ją kitsune* bayakko** ma w opiece-mruknęło tajemnicze stworzenie. W tej chwili gdy zakapturzona istota to wypowiedziała, to w pobliżu Miris zjawił się biały kitsune. Cudne stworzenie przybrało wygląd młodego mężczyzny, który miał długie białe włosy i zielone oczy. Ubrany był w zielone kimono, które było prawie takiego samego koloru jak jego oczy. Od zwykłego człowieka wyróżniało go to, że na głowie miał białe lisie uszy i puszysty ogon. Piękna istota od razu wyczuła, że osoba, którą ma się opiekować, jest pod władaniem złych mocy. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby ją ocalić. Wyczuwał też, że w tej chwili Miris może się z nim nie zgadzać. Z jakiego powodu? On stara się przestrzegać kodeksu Bushidō***, a te stwory niekoniecznie. Spokojnym krokiem szedł przez mroczne korytarze rozglądając się dookoła. Lis podziwiał malowidła, które w większości przedstawiały władców tego świata. Czuł duży smutek widząc na jednym z obrazów matkę Miris. - Skrzywdzili cię, ale ty się nie dałaś. Pokonałaś zło i miałaś cudną rodzinę-szepnął patrząc na malowidło-oby twoja córka, była równie silna-szepnął kitsune i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Po kilku godzinach ponownie zobaczył dziewczynę i jego chłopaka. Był strasznie zaskoczony obecnością ukochanego dziewczyny. Zazwyczaj gdy młoda kobieta stawała się tu królową, to pozostawiała swojego ukochanego. Po tym lis wiedział, że miłość Miris i żółwia jest bardzo silna. Był z tego powodu zadowolony, bo wiedział, że łatwiej będzie przywrócić mutantkę do normalności. Kitsune przymknął oczy i gdy je otworzył, to pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę dziewczyny. - Miris-powiedział spokojnym tonem, patrząc na nią. Mutantka z dużym szokiem odwróciła się w stronę stworzenia. Czuła od niego bardzo duże dobro i przyjaźń. Z jednej strony nie umiała znieść tego co odczuwała, ale z drugiej cieszyła się, że ma przy sobie tak dobrą istotę. Raphael za to patrzył się na tą istotę z dość dużym szokiem. Słyszał kiedyś o kitsune, ale nie wiedział, że one na prawdę istnieją. Dręczyło go tylko jedno pytanie czy, to był yako**** czy zenko*****. Obawiał się, że to może być yako, który skrzywdzi jego ukochaną. Dziewczyna z lekkim uśmiechem podeszła do stworzenia, na co Raph dość gwałtownie zareagował. Chwycił szybko dziewczynę przyciągając do siebie. Kitsune zrozumiał, że obawia się go. - Spokojnie nic jej i tobie nie zrobię. Należę do grupy zenko i na pewno was nie zaatakuje-powiedział spokojnym głosem patrząc się na żółwia. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz? Wy jesteście bardzo chytre i sprytne. Nie ufam ci i raczej nie zaufam-warknął zdenerwowany. - To twój wybór-powiedział krótko i tym razem spojrzał na dziewczynę. Chciał znać też i jej zdanie. - Witaj Masato dawno cię nie widziałam-powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Witaj Miris. I cóż dawno się nie widzieliśmy, ale zawsze sprawowałem opiekę nad tobą-powiedział ze spokojem. - Jeśli opiekowałeś się mną to czemu się nie pokazałeś?-w jej głosie dało się wyczuć smutek, wymieszany ze złością. Masato nic nie powiedział tylko westchnął cicho przymykając oczy. Mógł pokazać się jej, ale bał się, że ona go znienawidzi. Dziewczyna od zawsze sądziła, że rodzice nie żyją. Prawda jednak, była zupełnie inna. Kitsune ocalił jej rodziców, ale coś się stało przez co zniknęli. Kitsune próbował ich znaleźć, ale nie potrafił. - Powinnaś o czymś wiedzieć-szepnął bardzo cicho patrząc w jej oczy. Mutantka lekko się zdziwiła słysząc jego słowa. Przecież on wszystko jej mówił, a może jednak się myliła. - Cz-czego mi nie powiedziałeś?-szepnęła równie cicho. - Twoi rodzice żyją, ale nie wiem gdzie są. Wybacz, że ci nie powiedziałem-szepnął i skłonił się przed nią- możesz mnie ukarać. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Pamięta, że zawsze się dziwiła gdy dobrowolnie poddawał się karze. Podeszła do niego i położyła dłoń na jego głowie. Zawsze tak robiła gdy, była dzieckiem. - Nie ukarze cię. Aż takim potworem nie jestem-szepnęła cicho i go przytuliła. Raph niezbyt, był zadowolony z tego wszystkiego. Miał wrażenie, że to stworzenie chce zniszczyć jego ukochaną, ale z drugiej strony on jest jej opiekunem. Sam już nie wiedział co ma, o tym wszystkim myśleć. Masato również ją przytulił machając przy tym swoim ogonem. Był zadowolony, że mimo tak długiej rozłąki dziewczyna nie, była na niego zła. Po chwili mutantka go póściła i poprosiła go, żeby wstał. Kitsune uczynił, to o co go prosiła. Masato, był opiekunem całej rodziny Miris, ale bezgranicznie słuchał się tylko trzem osobą. Matce, ojcu dziewczyny i samej Miris. Nigdy nie słuchał rozkazów Ayame z jednego powodu. Czuł, że jej serce nie jest godne i w przyszłości popełni wiele błędów, których nie będzie żałować. Pamiętał jej złość gdy dowiedziała się, że będzie miała młodszą siostrę. Gdy Miris się narodziła, to ona planowała, się jej pozbyć. Wtedy działał pod chwilą impulsu. Zazwyczaj, był spokojny i opanowany, ale gdy zauważył co się szykuje, nie był już taki spokojny. Był wtedy dość agresywny i bardzo nerwowy. Zaciągnął dzieciaka, do dojo i zaczął się na nią drzeć. Ayame popłakała się i próbowała uciec od niego, ale on ją złapał i przytulił. Wiedział, że przesadził i nie powinien tak na nią krzyczeć. Po kilku minutach wtulona w niego dziewczyna się uspokoiła. Nie była pewna czy chce zobaczyć nowego członka rodziny, ale Masato ją tam zaciągnął. Niepewnie podeszła do matki spoglądając na siostrę. Czuła złość widząc ją wiedziała, że jej nie polubi. Masato też to wiedział, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Niestety było coraz gorzej. Starał się ze wszystkich sił je jakoś pogodzić, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. - Wszystko dobrze Masato? O czym tak myślisz-w jego uszach zabrzmiał melodyjny głos dziewczyny. - O dawnych czasach-powiedział cicho patrząc na nią. - Rozumiem. Chodź pokarze ci pokój-odpowiedziała kierując się w stronę korytarzy, gdzie znajdowały się wolne pokoje. Kitsune spokojnie szedł za nią, co jakiś czas zerkając na Raphaela. Wiedział, że on jest pod władaniem dziewczyny, ale miał nadzieję, że on mu pomoże. Choć czuł też, że nie pomoże mu, bo nie zaufa mu przez najbliższy czas. - Co się tak gapisz?-warknął patrząc na lisa. - Eh nie ważne, tak o tylko sobie patrzę-mruknął wbijając wzrok przed siebie. Nagle poczuł coś tak strasznego, przez co krzyknął z bólu i upadł na podłogę. Zło jakie się tam czaiło, był zbyt niebezpieczne dla takiej istoty jak on. Miris słysząc krzyk przyjaciela szybko do niego podbiegła zmartwiona. - Nie powinieneś tu być. To dla ciebie niebezpieczne miejsce-mruknęła patrząc na niego. W tej chwili nawet Raphael się zmartwił jego stanem. Teraz miał pewność, że jest to zenko, gdyby był zły to mrok by go bardziej przyciągał. - Miris on albo musi opuścić to miejsce, dla swojego dobra, albo my z nim przeniesiemy się gdzieś indziej-powiedział spokojnie Raph patrząc na nich. - Nic mi nie będzie. Później mi to przejdzie. Zostanę tu, jeśli mogę-powiedział spokojnie. - No dobrze, to chodź-szepnęła pomagając mu wstać. Weszła z nim do pokoju, który miał być jego. Ściany, były koloru jasnej zieleni, a na podłodze znajdował się jasnoniebieski dywan. To pomieszczenie, bardzo przypominało jego dawny pokój. Miris położyła przyjaciela na łóżku. Może i, był w niej mrok, ale dla niego zawsze byłaby dobra. - Niestety muszę iść-szepnęła smutna-później przyjdę. Dobrze?-szepnęła głaszcząc go po głowie. - Dobrze idź. Wiem, że masz dużo teraz do roboty-szepnął cicho. Mutantka bardzo mocno go przytuliła i po chwili opuściła pokój razem z Raphaelem. Wtedy ciałem kitsune zawładnęły drgawki, które po kilku minutach ustały. Wiedział, że długo tu nie wytrzyma, ale nie chciał znowu jej opuszczać. - Dla niej warto umierać-szepnął zamykając oczy. Dla kogoś wydawałoby się, że on już umarł, ale on dalej żył. Starał się skupić na swoim życiu, żeby jej nie opuszczać za szybko. Nie chciał, żeby znowu cierpiała. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi wchodząc do jego pokoju. Masato otworzył oczy spoglądając na gościa. Bardzo się zaskoczył widząc tu Ayame. Pamiętał jak mu groziła, że jak jeszcze raz się pokarze to go zabije. - Ayame?-szepnął zszokowany jej obecnością. - Tak to ja. Co tu robisz? To nie miejsce dla ciebie-mruknęła podchodząc do jego łóżka. - Przyszedłem kogoś odwiedzić-powiedział bardzo cicho. - Miris-szepnęła wściekła patrząc na niego. Tłumaczenie słów: kitsune*-japońskie określenie lisa, używane w języku polskim w znaczeniu bajkowej postaci z dawnych mitów i podań. '''bayakko**- białe lisy, które są silnie powiązane ze światem duchowym, przyjazne ludziom i sprowadzające na nich szczęście. Białe lisy są między innymi wysłannikami bóstwa Inari i czczone razem z nim Inari- japońskie bóstwo (kami) płodności, ryżu, rolnictwa, lisów, przemysłu i powodzenia. '''kodeks Bushidō***- droga wojownika) – niepisany zbiór zasad etycznych japońskich samurajów; kodeks wojskowy okresu feudalizmu.'(Splinter raz wspominał o tym kodeksie) ''yako**** -Dzikie lisy według wierzeń opętywały ludzi, sprowadzały na nich choroby i szaleństwo, często też powodowały umysłowe upośledzenie.'' zenko*****-Dobre lisy były uważane za wykonawców woli bóstw, a czasami nawet uważane były za bóstwa pożywienia, plonów, gór oraz szczęścia. W grupie zenko wyróżniamy kinko (złote lisy), ginko (srebrne lisy), byakko (białe lisy), kokko (czarne lisy), tenko (niebiańskie lisy). Oprócz nich istniały również kūko (powietrzne lisy), którymi stawały się lisy żyjące ponad trzy tysiące lat, były one uważane za lisie bóstwa .'No to mamy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Rozdział 6 Masato czuł delikatny niepokój, widząc ją tu. Nie wiedział czego ma się po niej spodziewać. Ona, była zdolna dosłownie do wszystkiego. Obecnie w jej oczach można, było zobaczyć szaleństwo. Szaleństwo, które miała też w sobie Miris. Nastolatka chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało jej pojawienie się kitsune z pewnym chłopakiem. Dziewczyna momentalnie rozpoznała w nim brata, który miał być martwy. Krótkie brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Według niej wiele się nie zmienił. Dużą jej uwagę przykuł kitsune, który przybył z chłopakiem. Krótkie czarne włosy. W tym samym kolorze ogon i uszy, i piękne niemalże hipnotyzujące niebieskie oczy. Lis z wrednym uśmieszkiem wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Wyczuwał w niej ogromne zło, które powoli ją niszczyło. Z jednej strony zaczynał ją lubić, ale z drugiej nienawidzić. Nie znosił jej, ponieważ była zbyt zła. Mimo iż sam jest potworem, to znajduje się w nim jeszcze odrobina dobra. Zwykły mały chłopczyk, o imieniu Hitoshi zaczął powoli go zmieniać. Czy dziecko celowo go zmieniało? Odpowiedź brzmi nie. Po prostu zachowywał się przy nim, jak przy swoich rodzicach. Wiele razy lis chciał go zabić, ale tego nie robił. Czasami po prostu nie mógł go znaleźć, a czasem nie potrafił tego zrobić. Mimo bardzo młodego wieku Hitoshi, był i nadal jest cudownym słuchaczem. Teraz gdy ma już czternaście lat, to potrafi dawać nawet dobre rady. Kitsune dość często kierował się jego poradami i dobrze na tym wychodził. - Zło cię zaślepia. Urodziłaś się potworem i taka umrzesz. Mrok w twoim sercu jest zbyt duży, żebyś się zmieniła. Nawet taki yako jak ja, tobą się brzydzi. Zabawne prawda? Zły brzydzi się złego-zaśmiał się patrząc na nią. Ayame zupełnie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Mocno zaskoczyły ją jego słowa. Przecież zło powinno trzymać ze złem. Więc czemu ten oto zły yako, obrażał ją. Morderczym wzrokiem spojrzała na lisa wyciągając przy tym swoją włócznię. Lis tylko się uśmiechnął i przygotował do walki. Masato widząc co się dzieje, zapragnął szybko przerwać to, ale został powstrzymany przez Kiritseuo. Nim się spostrzegł walka rozgorzała na dobre. Dziewczyna niby powinna mieć przewagę przez to, że posiada broń, ale tak na prawdę bardzo dużą przewagę miał lis. Mimo iż jego ciemnoniebieskie kimono, było lekko zniszczone to mu to nie przeszkadzało. Domyślał się, że pewnie dostałby ochrzan od rodziców, za to jak jego ciuchy wyglądają, ale on miał to gdzieś. W czasie walki do pokoju weszła Miris z Raphaelem. Mutantka widząc swoją siostrę tak się zdenerwowała, że wokół niej zaczął zbierać się mroczny dym. Raph widząc zachowanie ukochanej lekko się przeraził. Żółw już od pewnego czasu, był sobą. Była to zasługa Masato. Miris oczywiście nie mogła się o tym dowiedzieć, ale oba kitsune przeczuwały, że zaraz stanie się coś strasznego. Oczywiście nie mylili się. Dziewczyna wpadła w furię i zaatakowała wszystkich. Każdy bronił się jak mógł, ale było ciężko chronić się przed potworami mroku. Z każdą chwilą przybywało ich więcej, co powodowało, że ucieczka, była prawie niemożliwa. Kiritseuo wziął wszystko w swoje ręce i odesłał brata z resztą, do Nowego Jorku. Teraz został sam na sam z upadłą anielicą. Trochę się jej obawiał, ale nie pozwolił sobie tego okazać. Bez chwili namysłu zaatakował dziewczynę. Był pewien, że uda mu się ją pokonać. ****** Przerażony chłopak spojrzał najpierw na miasto, a później na pozostałych. Wiedział, że jego siostra jest pod władzą zła. On dobrze wiedział, że ona taka nie jest. - Kiritseuo....bracie-szepnął cicho przymykając oczy. Bał się, że jego brat zostanie zabity. Zabity przez swoją ukochaną podopieczną. Nie chciał go tracić. - Masato on przeżyje. Prawda?-szepnął chłopak patrząc na białego kitsune. - Nie wiem Hitoshi-szepnął głaszcząc go po głowie. Raph tylko westchnął i patrzył smutnym wzrokiem na nich. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Miris stała się takim potworem. Miał cichą nadzieję, że otrząśnie się ona z tego transu. Ayame nie zwracała na nic uwagi i jakby nigdy nic, ruszyła w stronę siedziby Shreddera. - Chodźcie. Idziemy do domu-powiedział cicho patrząc na nich. Czuł, że są wystraszeni, ale musieli się otrząsnąć- musicie się otrząsnąć. Nie możecie się bać. Miris może zaatakować miasto, musimy być przygotowani. Jasne?-zapytał dalej na nich patrząc. Nic nie powiedzieli tylko pokiwali głową, że rozumieją i poszli za nim. Wszyscy, byli w kiepskim humorze, ale starali się jakoś nie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Masato mimo wielu starań dalej, był przybity. Pamiętał jak po kłócił się ze swoim bratem. Po tej kłótni jego młodszy ukochany braciszek, poszedł służyć najgorszemu władcy yōkai. Nie miał jak się z nim pogodzić, przez co czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Później doszły go słuchy, że Kiri coś narobił i jest ścigany przez samego króla. Słysząc to strasznie się wystraszył. Nie chciał tracić swojego ukochanego braciszka. Teraz gdy miał okazję się z nim pogodzić, to wszystko musiało, być zniszczone przez mrok. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy, których nawet nie ścierał. Był tak zrozpaczony, że nie zwracał już na nic uwagi. Miał jeszcze cichą nadzieję, że jego brat przeżyje. Hitoshi widząc jak reaguje kitsune od razu go przytulił. Nie chciał, żeby on cierpiał. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek cierpiał. Raph widząc całą tą scenę sam zaczął płakać. Starał się to ukryć, ale nie potrafił. Sam się do nich przytulił. Nie chciał nikogo tracić. Chciał, żeby wszyscy przeżyli. ***** - Ojej Kiritseuo jak mi cię nie szkoda-zaśmiał się pewien osobnik skryty w mroku. Jedynie, było widać jego czerwone, agresywne oczy. Widząc co się dzieje z kitsune, zaczął się śmiać jak wariat. Podobało mu się, to co z nim się działo. Do sali tronowej wszedł pewien mężczyzna, który pokłonił się mu. - Czego chcesz!-wrzasnął zdenerwowany- W tej chwili chcę, być SAM!-wrzasnął wściekły uderzając dłonią w pobliską ścianę. - N-no dobrze. Przepraszam panie-powiedział cicho wycofując się z pomieszczenia. Natomiast mroczny władca z uśmiechem obserwował co się dzieje. Ciągle, był ciekawy czy Kititseuo przeżyje czy zginie. Nagle usłyszał dobrze mu znane słowa. - Memento Mori, ona tak szybko nadchodzi-szepnęła mutantka do ucha kitsune. Ten tylko cicho przęknął ślinę wpatrując się w jej oczy. Przeliczył się. Uważał, że da radę ją pokonać, ale prawda, była inna. Był zbyt słaby, żeby ją pokonać. Wiedział, że umrze. Domyślał się, że już nic go nie uratuje. Mutantka chwyciła za rękojeść swojej gatany, żeby zadać ostateczny cios. Uniosła broń i zamachnęła się na kitsune. No to mamy kolejny rozdział. Nie zabijajcie, za takie zakończenie. Możliwie, że w kolejnym rozdziale się nie dowiecie co z Kirotseuo, ponieważ mam zamiar zrobić, żeby rozdział opowiadał o dzieciństwie naszych Kitsune. Czyli kolejny rozdział najpewniej skupiać się, będzie na Kitsune. Rozdział 7 Na wstępie mówię, że będzie on o historii naszych dwóch kitsune. W wiosce kitsune od rana panowało ogromne zamieszanie. Jedna z kobiet właśnie miała urodzić dziecko. Było to jej pierwsze, więc trochę bała się, że sobie nie poradzi i, będzie kiepską matką. Gdy inni słyszeli o jej obawach, to zaczęli ją pocieszać i mówić, że będzie cudowną mamą. Po bolesnym porodzie na świat przyszedł cudowny mały chłopczyk. Swoimi jasnozielonymi oczkami spojrzał na kobietę, która zadowolona wzięła go na ręce. Podobały jej się te białe włoski, uszka i ogon. Mimo iż ona, była Yako, a dziecko prawdopodobnie zenko to i tak kochała je nad życie. Nie chciała, żeby dziecko, było Yako. Pragnęła dobrego, a nie złego. - Jest taki piękny-szepnęła tuląc dziecię-mój mały Masato. Mężczyzna słysząc imię Masato lekko się uśmiechnął. Lubił to imię. Zresztą to imię nosił jego zmarły brat. Jedna łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Była to łza szczęścia pomieszana z lekkim smutkiem. - Nasz kochany Masato-szepnął i pocałował małego kitsune w czółko. Jego marzenie się spełniło. Chciał mieć kochającą się rodzinę i miał ją. Był tak zadowolony, że chciał tańczyć, ale powstrzymał się od tego. 7 lat później - Mamo, mamo! Popatrz! Ładny rysunek?-zapytał się siedmioletni chłopiec pokazując swojej rodzicielce malunek. Przedstawiał on ich całą rodzinę na pikniku w lesie. Kobieta widząc ten rysunek szeroko się uśmiechnęła. - Jest piękny skarbie. Masz talent-powiedziała całując go w główkę. Młody kitsune zaśmiał się cicho tulą mamę. Czekał z niecierpliwością na powrót ojca, który obecnie walczył z yokai. Masato często miewał koszmary, że jego tato jest martwy. Kobieta uważała to za zwykłe sny, ale dobrze wiedziała, że może to się stać. ****** Nadszedł dzień gdy wojownicy wracali z pola bitwy. Wielu żołnierzy poległo, ale rodzic białego kitsune żył. Miał pare ran, ale nie takie, żeby zagrażały jego życiu. Gdy tylko dziecko zobaczyło ojca, to szybko do niego pobiegło tuląc go. Wraz z powrotem taty powinien poczuć ulgę, ale zamiast niej czuł strach. Bał się, że wydarzy się coś okropnego. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko głupie nieuzasadnione zmartwienia. Po kilku dniach sam poszedł sobie na spacer do lasu. Czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje, ale ignorował to wszystko. Nagle w mroku dostrzegł czyjeś czerwone oczy. Dobrze wiedział do kogo one należą. Chciał uciec, ale strach całkowicie go sparaliżował. - Spokojnie malutki-szepnął-nic ci nie zrobię-mruknął podchodząc bliżej. - Nie mówisz prawdy. Wiem o tym-powiedział ze łzami w oczach. Jego koszmar spełniał się. Kiedyś śniło mu się, że spotkał króla Yokai, a ten, będzie chciał, żeby on mu pomagał. Sądził, że to tylko zwykłe koszmary i nikomu o tym nie mówił. Teraz wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć. Gdyby ktoś jeszcze o tym wiedział to możliwe, że nigdy, by go nie spotkał. Mroczny władca z każdą chwilą, był bliżej dziecka. Chciał je zabrać ze sobą, ale powstrzymał go pewien człowiek. Była to osoba z rodu Yukan'na. Masato, był strasznie tym zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek spotka kogoś z tego rodu. Starszy człowiek bez chwili wahania zaatakował potwora. Mimo iż król Yokai, był potężną istotą, to nie potrafił go pokonać. Z każdą chwilą przybywało mu ran. Po pewnym czasie uznał, że walka nie ma sensu i rozpłynął się w mroku. - Nic ci nie jest mały?-rzekł mężczyzna podchodząc do młodego kitsune. - N-nie nic. Dziękuję panu. Ehm czemu mi pan pomógł?-zapytał cichutko patrząc w jego brązowe oczy. - Cóż...masz być opiekunem mojej potomkini Miris. Chcę, żebyś przeżył, ponieważ wiem, że będziesz wspaniałym opiekunem-powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. Chłopiec całkowicie się zdziwił. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Miał być opiekunem kogoś z rodu Yukan'na? To, było spełnienie jego marzeń. Domyślał się też, że król nie da za wygraną i, będzie chciał zniszczyć ten ród. Ta wizja lekko go przerażała, ale postanowił nie okazywać strachu i, być im oddany. Kitsune chciało go o jeszcze jedną rzecz zapytać, ale tajemniczego mężczyzny już nie, było. - Dziwne to trochę-szepnął do siebie idąc w stronę domu. ********* Wnerwiony król szybko wrócił do swojego zamku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się podejść zwykłemu człowiekowi. - Przebrzydli Yukan'na. Gdyby nie te ostrze dusz...Zresztą dawałem przecież radę i ludzią z tym ostrzem-warknął wkurzony uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Gdy tylko uderzył w ścianę, to poczuł okropny przeszywający ból. Ból, był tak mocny, że ledwo powstrzymał się od krzyku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma złamaną rękę. Przecież nigdy mu się to nie zdażyło. - Tch no i trzeba opatrzeć-warknął pod nosem idąc do medyczki. Niezbyt lubił do niej chodzić. Dlaczego? Cóż ona, była w nim zakochana, a on nie odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Rzadko kiedy do niej chodził, ponieważ nie chciał jej ranić. Yokai Niezbyt pewnie stanąłem przed drzwiami od pomieszczenia medyczki. Z chęcią bym zawrócił, ale ręka nie dawała mi spokoju. Niezbyt pewnie zapukałem do jej drzwi. Mimo iż miałem prawo wejść bez pukania, to jednak wolałem mieć zgodę na wejście. Śmieszne, że tak robię prawda? Cóż tak zostałem już wychowany. Po chwili usłyszałem łagodny głos, który pozwolił mi wejść. Cicho westchnąłem i po chwili wahania wszedłem do środka. Uważnie rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko, było tak jak dawniej. Na półkach stały różne eliksiry, a ściany, były przyozdobione różnymi ziołami. - Coś się stało Panie?-zapytała niepewnie podchodząc do mnie. Zanim udzieliłem odpowiedzi minęło trochę czasu. Nie wiem czemu, ale czułem się przy niej jakoś dziwnie. - Wszystko dobrze?-szepnęła podchodząc jeszcze bliżej mnie. - Ehm t-tak wszystko dobrze-powiedziałem lekko zakłopotany-tylko mam złamaną rękę-mruknąłem patrząc na nią. Widziałem, że bardzo się zmartwiła gdy jej to powiedziałem. Mimo iż dawałem jej do zrozumienia, że jej nie kocham to ona dalej coś do mnie czuła. - Proszę usiądź-powiedziała cicho wskazując na łóżko dla chorych. Domyślałem się co zaraz każe mi zrobić. Czekałem tylko aż wypowie te dobrze mi znane słowa. - Ehm czy mógłbyś Panie jakoś zdjąć koszulę?-zapytała się z lekkimi rumieńcami na twarzy. Z lekkim uśmiechem zrobiłem to o co mnie prosiła. Może i jej nie kochałem, ale lubiłem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że lubi sobie na mnie popatrzeć. Przyznam, że podobało mi się to. Dziewczyna spokojnie zaczęła opatrywać moją rękę i inne rany, które zauważyła. - To, był ktoś z rodu Yukan'na, prawda?-zapytała patrząc w moje oczy. - Tak. Zniszcze ten ród. Choćbym miał czekać tysiące lat to zniszczę go-warknąłem poddenerwowany. Oni, byli odpowiedzialni za śmierć mojej rodziny. Ten atak przeżyłem ja i moja siostra. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że unicestwimy ten ród. Młoda kobieta nic nie powiedziała tylko delikatnie mnie pocałowała. Byłem całkowicie tym zszokowany, ale odwzajemniłem ten pocałunek. Teraz zacząłem się zastanawiać czy ją lubię czy kocham. '''Oto kolejny rozdział. Jak widać opowiada historię Masato i Króla Yokai. Czyli wiemy już, że mroczny władca z poprzedniego rozdziału to właśnie ten król. Podpowiem, że mamy tu częściową odpowiedź czemu Miris jest taka jaka jest. W następnym rozdziale dowiemy się innych rzeczy. I cóż jak widać perspektywa, z której opowiadam zmienia się na perspektywę władcy. Powolutku zbliżamy się do końca tej części. '' No to jak podobał się rozdział? Kolejny rozdział to historia Kiritseuo. ' Rozdział 8 ''' '''Historia Kiritseuo! Kolejny dzień w wiosce kitsune. Każdy oczekiwał narodzin kolejnego członka rodziny Kizoku. Prawie każdy , był zadowolony, że będzie kolejne dziecko. Właśnie prawie każdy, bo matka nie chciała kolejnego. Wyczuwała od początku, że będą z nim same problemy, że będzie on yako. - Nie chcę tego dziecka...ono będzie yako-powiedziała cicho zaciskając oczy z bólu. Wiedziała już, że ten poród może być bardzo bolesny. Nie chciała go, ale dobrze wiedziała, że musi się nim zająć. Po kilku godzinach na świat przyszedł malutki kitsune o czarnych włoskach oraz lisich uszach i ogonku. Swoimi intensywnie niebieskimi oczami spojrzał na matkę. Na jego małej buzi widać, było słodki uśmiech. Kobieta niezbyt chętnie wzięła małego chłopczyka na ręce i spojrzała w jego oczy. On był tak bardzo podobny do niej. - Weźcie go ode mnie-mruknęła podając dziecko Masato- nie chcę go-szepnęła przymykając oczy. Miała ochotę płakać, ponieważ dobrze wiedziała, że dla niego, będzie okropną matką. Biały kitsune tylko cicho westchnął i wziął na ręce swojego młodszego braciszka. Masato od razu polubił malca. Nie obchodziło go, że dziecko jest yako. Bez względu na wszystko i tak kochał swego brata. Obiecał sobie, że będzie go chronić przed wszystkim, bez względu na konsekwencje. 8 lat później - Masato? Mogę iść do lasu całkiem sam!?-krzyknął Kiritseuo patrząc na starszego brata. - Nie Kiri sam, na razie nie pójdziesz-powiedział stanowczo patrząc w oczy malcowi. - Tch jak zawsze. Na nic mi nie pozwalasz-mruknął zdenerwowany idąc w stronę ogrodu. Kiritseuo Miałem już dosyć tego wszystkiego! Ciągle tylko zakazy i nic więcej. Chciałbym kiedyś pójść sam do lasu i się pobawić z innymi. Czemu nie chcą mnie póścić, pomyślałem sobie spoglądając w niebo. Zresztą zabronić mi nie mają prawa! Pójdę bez względu, na wszystko. Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. Z uśmieszkiem ruszyłem w stronę lasu nie zwracając uwagi, na to co się dzieję wokół mnie. Wchodząc do dość mrocznej kniej, czułem jakieś dziwne uczucie jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Postanowiłem nie zwracać na to uwagi, ponieważ byłem w tym miejscu sam. Przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. Co jakiś czas po lesie rozlegały się dziwne szelesty i szepty, które mnie przerażały. Niepewnie odwróciłem się sprawdzając czy coś za mną, nie idzie i w tej samej chwili prawie dostałem ataku serca. W mroku można, było dostrzec czerwone ślepia istoty, którą każdy zna. - Król Yokai-szepnąłem z lekkim przerażeniem. Yokai - Tak to ja-mruknąłem rozbawiony jego zachowaniem. Ten strach, był taki cudowny taki przyciągający. Mimo iż on sam jest yako to się boi. Żałosne. Zły boi się złego? Cóż mam nadzieję, że przejdzie mu to i, będzie z niego jakiś pożytek. - Masz dość swej rodziny, prawda?-zapytałem przymilnym głosem. - Taa mam dość i to bardzo-powiedział bez namysłu patrząc na mnie. Jego strach malał. Z jednej strony cieszyło mnie to, ale z drugiej też smuciło. Ten lęk, był taki smakowity i niesamowity! Uwielbiałem żywić się przerażeniem innych. Kiedyś, byłem inny, bardziej wyrozumiały, ale teraz to się skończyło. Muszę pokazywać kto tak naprawdę rządzi. - No to chodź ze mną. Uczynię cię silniejszego od nich wszystkich-mruknąłem z uśmiechem, a za mną pojawiły się krwiożercze bestie-z nimi będziesz trenował! A teraz chodź ze mną-powiedziałem spokojnie idąc przed siebie. Zerknąłem raz za siebie i widząc, że maluch idzie, uśmiechnąłem się lekko. On, był taki głupi! Tak łatwo dało się go podejść! Co za debilny bachor. Po kilku godzinach, byliśmy przed bardzo mrocznym zamczyskiem. Wokół budowli wznosiły się ogromne czarne góry z pasma Metum. W oczach Kiritseuo widziałem lekki strach, ale nie taki duży jak wcześniej. Bez słowa wszedłem z nim do zamku i pokazałem, jego pokój. - Tu będziesz mieszkać mój drogi. Jak coś, będę w pokoju w zachodniej części zamku- powiedziałem spokojnie i po chwili zniknąłem w mroku. 10 lat później Yokai W skupieniu obserwowałem poczynania tego kitsune. Musiałem przyznać, że był świetnym wojownikiem. Bez problemu rozprawiał się z bestiami, które go atakowały. - Wypuścić Ketsueki'ego!-krzyknąłem z powagą w głosie. Kiritseuo -Ketsueki? Świetnie- mruknąłem z wrednym uśmieszkiem, ustawiając się w pozycji bojowej. Po chwili na arenę wbiegła ohydna poczwara. Skórę miała całą szarą, a jej palce zdobiły długie czarne i bardzo ostre pazury, a z jej gęby wystawały, strasznie ostre zębiska. Ten stwór przerażał każdego. Ta istota nie posiadała sumienia. Rozbrzmiał dźwięk gongu i po chwili walka rozpoczęła się. Przyznam, że to coś, było bardzo agresywne i niebezpieczne. W przeciągu kilku chwil na moim ciele, znalazły się krwawiące rany. Momentalnie wyciągnąłem swoją broń i rzuciłem się na monstrum. Starcie, było bardzo zacięte, ale nie dawałem za wygraną. Szybko przeskoczyłem nad Ketsuekim i kopnąłem go w plecy, przez co znalazł się pare metrów ode mnie. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak mocno oberwał. Momentalnie znalazłem się przy stworze i wbiłem w jego ciało, magiczne Ostrze Dusz. Dobrze wiedziałem, że nie da się go zabić, ale tym sposobem mogłem go osłabić. Po chwili odsunąłem się od bestii, a ona wbiegła do swojej klatki. Przyznam, że byłem z siebie dumny. Z tego co wiem, byłem pierwszą osobą zaraz po królu, która wygrała z tym potworem. - Kiritseuo do mnie!-usłyszałem srogi głos króla. Co ja zaś zrobiłem?! Przecież tylko pokonałem te monstrum. Czyżby oto chodziło? Posłusznie ruszyłem do sali tronowej ciekawy, o co chodzi. Gdy tylko tam się znalazłem, to poczułem jakąś okropnie mroczną aurę. On się strasznie zdenerwował, ale dlaczego? - Skąd masz tę broń?!-wrzasnął uderzając mnie w twarz. O to mu chodziło? Serio? - Znalazłem w jednej z górskich jaskiń-warknąłem wściekły rozmasowując obolałą twarz. W jego oczach dojrzałem, coś jak strach? On się bał? Przecież to jest niemożliwe. Jeden z najpotężniejszych yokai, boi się tej broni? Jaką moc ma to ostrze? Muszę się tego dowiedzieć za wszelką cenę. - Oddaj mi te broń i idź zabić swoją rodzinę-warknął wyciągając w moją stronę dłoń. Słysząc te słowa skamieniałem. Zabić ich?! Fakt faktem wkurzali mnie, ale nie potrafiłem ich skrzywdzić. - Nie zrobię tego-powiedziałem stanowczym tonem głosu. - Słucham?! Coś ty powiedział? Masz się mnie słuchać-syknął demonicznym głosem. On rzadko kiedy tak się zachowywał. Można powiedzieć, że mam ostre problemy. Wiedziałem, że bez walki się nie obejdzie. Momentalnie ustawiłem się w pozycji bojowej, czekając na atak. On widząc moje zachowanie długo, nie zwlekał z atakiem. Pojedynek, który się rozpoczął w sali tronowej, szybko przerodził się w walkę na śmierć i życie. Przyznam, że trochę się bałem, ale nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać. Próbowałem zadać mu rany kataną, ale ona jedynie przecinała powietrzę. Nie dawałem za wygraną i atakowałem go, coraz agresywniej. Czułem jakby wstępywały we mnie jakieś nowe siły, w pewnej chwili katana znalazła się w ramieniu króla. Momentalnie zmienił się on w mroczną mgłę, która wnikła do ostrza. Teraz wiedziałem czemu tak się bał. Ta broń, była swego rodzaju więzieniem. Szybko ukryłem katanę w pochwie i ruszyłem do stworzenia, które według mnie idealnie się zajmie tą bronią. Po godzinie marszu, znalazłem się przed wejściem do jaskini Keirelli. Cicho westchnąłem wchodząc do mrocznego zamieszkania dziewczyny. Długo nie musiałem czekać, ponieważ momentalnie znalazła się przede mną. - Witaj czego chcesz Kiritseuo?-mruknęła patrząc na mnie spod łba. - Masz tu Ostrze Dusz, które masz chronić za wszelką cenę-powiedziałem spokojnie podając jej broń- jest tam uwięzionu Król Yokai. - On tam jest?-powiedziała zszokowana biorąc broń- jak ty to zrobiłeś?! - Nie wiem tak jakoś- wzruszyłem ramionami- nie wypuszczaj go. Nikomu nie dawaj tej broni. Masz jej strzec- mruknąłem poważnym tonem głosu. - Jasne, jasne. Możesz mi zaufać-powiedziała odchodząc. - Do zobaczenia-szepnąłem z uśmiechem wychodząc z jaskini. Dobrze wiedziałem, że jeszcze ją spotkam dobrze to wiedziałem. Oto kolejny rozdział. Sporymi krokami zbliżamy się ku końcowy. Cóż teraz wiadomo czemu Kiritseuo jest, tak znienawidzony przez króla. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział jest dobry i się podoba. Rozdział 9 Teraz wracamy do teraźniejszości! W kryjówce przez cały czas panowała napięta atmosfera, a rozpętanie się demonicznej burzy nie ułatwiało rozluźnienia jej. - Niczego nie znaleźliście? Ani śladu Miris i Rapha?-zapytał lider patrząc na braci. - Niestety. Nikogo nie spotkaliśmy, nawet klan Stopy jest dziwnie spokojny-odparł Donnie wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Miris, była dla niego jak młodsza siostra. Jako jedyny dostrzegał w niej bezbronne małe dziecko, które pragnie bezpieczeństwa. Smutny cicho westchną, chciał coś zrobić, ale nie miał pojęcia co może w tej chwili dokonać. April widząc smutek żółwia momentalnie go przytuliła, całując w policzek. - Ja też się martwię Donnie, ale musimy wierzyć, że wszystko, będzie dobrze-uśmiechnęła się lekko patrząc w jego oczy. - Dzięki April i cóż prawda masz rację- zarumienił się lekko spoglądając w jej oczy. - No powiedz jej!-rozległ się głos w jego głowie. Chłopak nie wiedział co ma robić. Z jednej strony chciał jej to powiedzieć, ale z drugiej strasznie bał się odrzucenia. Wziął jeden głęboki oddech i ponownie spojrzał, w oczy dziewczyny. - April ch-chce coś ci powiedzieć-szepnął cicho patrząc na nią. - O co chodzi? Coś się stało Donnie?-zapytała się spokojnie. - Chciałem powiedzieć, że cię kocham-powiedział pewniejszym siebie głosem patrząc na nią. Dobrze wiedział, że tym wyznaniem może ją stracić, ale chciał w końcu zaryzykować. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwał jej odpowiedzi, a z każdą mijającą minutą strach rósł coraz bardziej. - Ja ciebie też kocham Donnie!-powiedziała z uśmiechem i momentalnie pocałowała go w usta. - Jest! Mamy kolejną zakochaną parkę!-krzyknął rozradowany żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie. - Tak mamy-szepnął z lekkim uśmiechem lider. Chciał się również z tego cieszyć, ale w tej chwili nie potrafił. Za bardzo martwił się o brata i dziewczynę. W tej chwili do kryjówki jak oparzony wpadł Raphael, razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Widząc scenę jak brat całuje się z April, to mimowolnie lekko się uśmiechnął. Niestety uśmiech momentalnie znikł, gdy przypomniał sobie, co może się stać. - Raph wszystko dobrze? I kto to jest?-zapytał się Leo podchodząc do nich. - Ze mną dobrze, z Miris nie. Ten kitsune to Masato opiekun Miris, a on to Hitoshi brat-powiedział bardzo szybko. Widać było, że jest strasznie przejęty całą sprawą. - Ehm my tamtym chyba przeszkadzamy-szepnął Hitoshi wskazując na dalej całującą się parę. April i Donnie słysząc jego słowa, momentalnie się odsunęli od siebie zalewając, się rumieńcami. Dla chłopaka, była to strasznie komiczna scenka. - Dobra spokój już. I czy ktoś wytłumaczy o co chodzi? -ponownie zapytał się lider patrząc na wszystkich. - Cóż Miris została opętana przez coś i możliwe, że planuje atak na miasto-powiedział załamany kitsune. Leo słysząc to poważnie się zmartwił. Dobrze wiedział, że to co się z nią stało, może mieć poważne konsekwencje. W tej chwili każdy, był zagrożony. - Trzeba znaleźć sojuszników do tej bitwy. Na pewno ona ma jakąś armię- powiedział stanowczo Leo. - A skąd weźmiemy niby sojuszników co? Jedynie Slash i Łuskogłowy mogą nam pomóc! -wrzasnął zielonooki patrząc na brata-nawet z ich pomocą nie damy sobie rady! - Uspokój się! I nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale...Musimy klan Stopy poprosić o pomoc-powiedział cicho Leonardo. Każdy, był zaskoczony tym oświadczeniem. Przecież klanowi Stopy nie można ufać, ale czy jest jakieś inne wyjście? - Niestety nie mamy wyjścia. Shreddera i Karai obecnie nie ma, więc trzeba iść do Tygrysiego Pazura-dodał po chwili żółw w niebieskiej bandanie. Reszta już nic nie powiedziała tylko wyszła z kryjówki, w stronę siedziby klanu. Trzeba, było przyznać, że każdy obawiał się tego spotkania, tam wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Po kilku chwilach, byli przed budynkiem gdzie mieściła się owa siedziba. Leonardo poszedł jako pierwszy, a za nim reszta. Po kilku sekundach, byli już w sali głównej przed obliczem zmutowanego tygrysa. -Czego tutaj szukacie! -rozległ się głośny głos tygrysa. - Ehh...Każdy z nas jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nasza przyjaciółka została przez coś opętana i szykuje atak na miasto. Musimy połączyć siły! Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to wszyscy mogą zginąć-odezwał się poważnym tonem Leonardo. Mutant słysząc to zaczął się zastanawiać, co robić. Niezbyt zadowalała go myśl, że ma z nimi zawierać sojusz, ale stawka ważyła się o wiele istnień. Dobrze wiedział, że nie ma zbytnio wyjścia i musi się na to zgodzić. - Niech wam będzie, ale nie myślcie, że już na zawsze, będziemy w sojuszu-warknął cicho. - Dobrze i dziękujemy-odpowiedział Leo i szybko wyszedł z resztą na patrol. ****** Pewna kobieta, z wrednym uśmieszkiem przemierzała korytarze mrocznego zamku. Była zadowolona, że plan jej brata idzie w dobrym kierunku. Byli coraz bliżej zniszczenia przeklętego rodu Yukan'na. - Czy Pani widziała, swojego brata?-zapytał nieśmiało jeden ze strażników. - Hmm niestety nie. Pewnie wszystko dopracowuje. Sprawdź w sali tronowej- odparła spokojnie idąc dalej przed siebie. Pewnie jest ciekawy w jaki sposób, chcemy zniszczyć Yukan'na, pomyślała sobie. - Cóż to wszystko jest proste. Miris, jest upadłą anielicą, co nie zagraża jej, ale im dłużej jest zła tym szybciej umrze-przekazała strażnikowi w myślach. On słysząc to w swojej głowie, całkowicie się zdziwił. Czyli im dłużej jest zła, tym szybciej umrze, pomyślał sobie kierując się ku wyjściu z zamku. Mimo iż służył najgorszemu yokai, to źle się czuł ze świadomością, że ona umrze. Chciał jej pomóc, ale nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić. Od natłoku myśli wpadł na kogoś. Zdezorientowany spojrzał na tą osobę i całkowicie skamieniał. - Ciii-przyłożyła palec do jego ust-w czasie walki postaraj się ocalić jej przyjaciół, ja się zajmie resztą- szepnęła i po chwili zniknęła we mgle. Jeszcze chwilę stał w miejscu, zastanawiając się co to miało być. Czyli do jego zadania, należy chronienie przyjaciół Miris. Obiecał sobie, że za wszelką cenę, będzie ich bronił, bez względu na wszystko. ******** Mutantka nerwowo przemierzała korytarze zamku. Mimo iż, była przygotowana na walkę, to i tak obawiała się czegoś. - Spokojnie Pani. Armia wytrenowana, plan przygotowany wszystko, będzie idealnie-uśmiechnął się upiornie stwór w pelerynie. - Taa wiem- mruknęła idąc dalej-po prostu czuję, że stanie się coś nieoczekiwanego-szepnęła wychodząc z budowli. Spojrzała na krwistoczerwone niebo i cicho westchnęła obawiała się tej walki. Wiedziała, że ktoś, będzie chciał ją powstrzymać. - Za niedługo wyruszamy-mruknęła spoglądając na mroczną istotę. No to mamy kolejny rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że wszytko jest dobrze. No to jak wam się podoba rozdział? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania